Chance Gladstone
Basic Information Currently a dealer at Fortuna's casino, Chance can be a friend worth having. He has a magic touch when it comes to games of chance. He calls himself a gentleman of fortune, but some feel the term "con artist" would be more appropriate. Although his services are not technically for sale, he’s been known to roll the dice with a few select clients under certain circumstances. Chance seems to have a gift for accumulating wealth, and as such, is one of the privileged few to live in the Gates. However, behind his charming manner and easy smile lies a soul that is deeply paranoid and extremely superstitious. He is the kind of person who obsesses about leaving the stove on and if he’s gone out without his uPhone. While this sort of paranoia can be annoying, he has a rather endearing long-suffering “oh well” attitude born of having to deal with so many random (and often unpleasant) things happening to him. For all his mishaps, Chance is really very coordinated and something of a magician, especially when it comes to slight-of-hand such as coin and card tricks. As long as he doesn’t push his luck (no pun intended) he can put his light fingers to good use. Chance is the biggest sissy alive. He is afraid of EVERYTHING. Not so much spiders and rats, but irrational fears of falling objects, black cats, cracked mirrors... You get the idea. He has no evidence to suggest that the world isn’t out to get him, and he tends to plan accordingly. It is obscenely hard to talk him out of breaking his routine and he usually won’t venture out alone. Anyone who dares to get that close to him may find him rather needy and more than a little obsessive. History Chance came to the City about five years ago. Like so many, he had to start with nothing- well, almost nothing. He had a silver coin in his pocket with a woman's profile on one side and the same woman standing in a long, drapey dress on the other. Rather than spend it, he kept it, hoping he might remember why he had it. To keep himself fed, he preformed street corner slight-of-hand and other games of chance, essentially hustling for pocket change. He spent some time there honing his skills and gaining experience before moving to Fortuna's Casino. Although reluctant to hire himself out, making friends with those calling the shorts seemed like a good way to insulate himself from some of the crazy things that had begun to happen. At present, he is one of the highest high rollers the casino has ever seen. Imprisonment/Deaths None Relationships Professionally, Chance has several regulars at the gambling tables. He has an under-the-table arrangement with a few choice customers to slant the odds in their favor every once in a while. Technically, it's not cheating. It isn't always limited to dice and roulette, either. Most of the time it has to do with events outside the office. He knows his co-workers well, but isn't close to any of them. Extras Watch this space. Old Posts and Threads March 2012 *Know When to Hold 'em This is Chance. Say hi. May 2012 *Somebunny New Chance answers an artist's call for help by donating a lot of old makeup for pigment. Hey it's paint! Sorta. *I've got a baaaaad feeling about this... After dropping off the paints, Chance experiences a small bit of bad luck and stops off at the Clinic.